An Untold Secret
by Evil Leprechaun1
Summary: Hey All! Its the Gangs last year at Hogwarts, new friends and old Enimies join them...what could happen? R/R Parings are...H/H, R/OC, and D/G
1. Chapter 1: Morgan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own nething.only the computer that I'm working on and any characters u don't recognize and the plot BUT THAT'S IT!  
  
Chapter 1: Morgan  
  
"Lily, Take Harry and Morgan, and get them away from here!" That was all a 17yr. old Harry Potter heard as he sat upright in bed. 'Morgan? Who's she and why is my mum taking us both? Where is she.' Harry thought, or at least started to think.  
  
"BOY GET DOWN HERE!" Uncle Vernon screamed from the kitchen of Number 4 Privet dr.  
  
"Coming, Coming" Harry mumbled. Harry walked down the steps and stopped on the last one, shocked.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" The Dursleys screamed. They seemed happy, but, they were terrified . . . and Harry knew why. A tall black haired man stepped out from behind the family of three  
  
"Well, aren't you going to get him presents? He is an adult now," Sirius said and with that the Dursleys ran out the front door and were gone in 5 seconds flat.  
  
"Why are you here? You could." Sirius interrupted Harry.  
  
"Harry, its ok, I'm a free man, they caught Wormtail," Sirius explained "and there's someone you need to meet" Harry expected Sirius' girlfriend, if he even had one, but that wasn't what he saw. Standing in front of him was a girl, his height (and that's tall he's 6'1) with raven-black hair, emerald eyes and a lightning bolt scar. She was a spitting image of him. But who was she? The girl held out her hand to Harry "My name's Morgan Lily Potter, nice to meet you Harry" the girl said in an odd accent. Harry took her hand and greeted her "Nice to meet you to Morgan" Harry replied.  
  
"Harry, Morgan is your twin sister, you were separated so Voldemort couldn't find you, she lived with your uncle in Salem, Mass., USA, we, are all going to stay at my house for the school year, and after, if that's ok" Sirius explained  
  
"Thank You Uncle Sirius!" Morgan said as she gave him a hug  
  
'Uncle Sirius' Harry mouthed, obviously confused.  
  
"If you don't mind, Morgan, why don't you tell your brother about your self" Sirius said trying to make conversation between the two.  
  
"ok" she said, then she turned to Harry " I've lived in Salem for as long as I can remember, all I know about our parents is that they were killed by Voldemort, and that you stayed with Mom's sister and I went to stay with Dad's brother, Thomas" she paused for a moment " Unlike your self, I was told I was a witch at about the age of 4, so I knew that I was going to go to some sort of Magical school, I did get a letter to go to Hogwarts as I just found out last month, but Uncle Tom enrolled me at Salem Academy. There I was on the house team, I'm a chaser and I was in Washington House (A/N: the houses are named after famous American Presidents) which, to my knowledge, is sorta like Gryffindor" she concluded  
  
"Wow, how was the states, I mean I've never been there" Harry asked actually happy that he had a sister.  
  
"Its not like here I can tell ya that, but the winters are white and the summers are hot, and the houses, for one, aren't so close together" Morgan explained. "So, do you have a girlfriend?" Harry laughed at his sister's odd question "actually I do," he started.  
  
"Oh really?" Morgan joked  
  
"Hermione Granger"  
  
"Really?" Sirius asked surprised. Harry nodded  
  
"How 'bout you Morgan? Any boyfriends for me to know about?" Harry joked back. Morgan smiled  
  
"well, I did last year, but before I moved here, he was still my boyfriend, my best Friend Meagan owled me to tell me that he was cheating on me the whole time, I cried my eyes out, Didn't I Uncle Sirius?" Morgan asked. Sirius nodded  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Harry said hugging his little sister (he's older by 2 minutes)  
  
"It's ok. I hunted him down and kicked the living hell out of him," Morgan said, Harry looked proud of his sister "it was no big deal any ways"  
  
"Ok lets go! We have a birthday party to get to!" Sirius said rounding up the 2 teenagers and directing them into his Chevy Avalanche.  
  
"So exactly WHERE is this party and WHOSE it for?" Morgan asked  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
FYI: I used the name Morgan b/c of King Arthur's sister, Morgan le Fay. I love the name!!  
  
R/R!! thx! 


	2. Chapter 2: A Suprise

A/N: ok! This 2nd chappy! Sry it took so long! I just wanted to acknowledge that this idea, the whole twin thing, was given to me by one of my best friends Natalie! I just twisted it a little =. OH! And thanx to all who reviewed!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: A Surprise  
  
The 3 drove in silence to Sirius' house. Morgan wondered why they were going to a birthday party.  
  
'Whose it for? I'm confused!' she thought. Her eyes widened as she saw a huge 3 story brick house with pillars in the front, and there were evergreens in the front decorated with lights.  
  
'I wonder if Hermione's here' Harry innocently thought  
  
They all walked up to the front door. The 2 teens still looking at the gigantic place. Sirius unlocked the door and stepped inside. As Morgan & Harry stepped inside . . . the lights flashed on and a whole bunch of people screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY & MORGAN!!!!" The twins jumped back in shock-they didn't think that the party was for them! A tall light brown haired girl came running into Harry's arms. They kissed for a moment as Morgan looked away in disgust. Sirius only laughed.  
  
"'Mione, this is my twin sister, Morgan Potter, Morgan this is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger" Harry said introducing his 2 best girls to each other.  
  
"Hi! What's up 'Mione?" Morgan asked casually. Hermione gave a puzzled look. She has never been asked this sort of question right off the bat. Morgan looked taken back.  
  
"Mione, Morgan's from the States, that's how they greet each other" Harry explained. Morgan smiled.  
  
"Oh! I'm fine, and yourself?" Hermione asked in return  
  
"Fine" Morgan replied smiling.  
  
"MORGAN!!!!!" a light brown hair, brown eyed girl screamed as she ran down the stairs  
  
"FALLON! OMG!" Morgan screamed as she saw one of her best friends running down the stairs.  
  
"HEY! DON'T FORGET 'BOUT US!" another 5 girls said as they stood at the top of the stairs.  
  
"BREEANNA! KERRY! ARIANA! MEAGAN! SHEA!" Morgan screamed excitedly as she saw the 5 girls run down the huge staircase. The 1st one, Breeanna or Bree, has dark/light brown hair (A/N: do u kno what I mean?) and hazel eyes. She is the prankster of they group (A/N: they all are, but she can be pretty sneaky) and can always make you laugh. The 2nd one, Kerry, has almost black hair and VERY dark brown eyes. She is reasonable most of the time, but when she wants to be she can be very spontaneous! The 3rd one, Ariana or Ari, has the same color hair as Bree and Chocolate eyes. She loves sports, as much as Morgan does, and she always is smiling. The 4th girl has blonde curly hair and blue eyes. She's always laughing and is everyone's friend. The 5th and final girl, Shea, has dark, dark brown hair and eyes like dark chocolate. She is the hyper one of the group, and they've learned not to give her skittles . . . and Fallon, she's the other sporty one of their group and she's known Morgan the longest, not that the other girls aren't Morgan's Best Friends, they've just known each other longer  
  
"Morgan, who are these people?" Harry whispered sorta scared.  
  
"Well. in our old school we were called the 'pack' because we were never alone, we were always with each other. This is Breeanna" Morgan said pointing to the 1st girl  
  
"Nice to meet you, Breeanna" Harry said nodding  
  
"It's Bree, just Bree" Breeanna said in return. Harry nodded.  
  
"This is Kerry, Ariana or Ari, Meagan or Meg, Shea, and Fallon" Morgan said pointing to each girl as she said their names.  
  
"It's nice to meet some of Morgan's friends" Harry said smiling. Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
They all sat down in the living room and then Bree stood up, so did the other girls and pulled Morgan to her feet.  
  
"C'mon! We have a surprise for you Morgan!!" Fallon said as she jumped up and down  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm coming I'm coming!" Morgan mumbled as she stood up reluctantly.  
  
The group of teenage girls dragged their friend out side to the pool deck. Morgan was confused.  
  
'Why did they bring me out here' she thought  
  
"OKAY! YOU CAN COME OUT!" Meagan screamed *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CLIFFHANGER!! Muhahahahahaha I just HAD to do that!! Ok, some important business. The characters that u don't recognize, besides Morgan, are based on my best friends!! Thx guys! 


	3. Chapter 3: The boys

This is the next chapter of my HP story! Thx 2 all who reviewed!!!!! Luv u all!!! ENJOY! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: The boys  
  
Four boys stepped out from behind bushes and other shrubs. Meagan, who had planned the whole thing, smiled as the 5th boy stepped behind Morgan, with out her knowing and put his hands over her eyes.  
  
Harry watched from the living room, he was happy for his sister. Very happy.  
  
"Guess who?" a deep male voice asked Morgan whose eyes he had covered.  
  
"God? . . . NO Wait! Kurt Warner? How 'bout John Lynch?" Morgan asked, teasing. "Hey, Matt."  
  
"How'd ya know it was me?" Matt asked.  
  
"You are the ONLY guy to ever do that to me" She explained.  
  
"Hmmmmm."  
  
"Hey Sis," Harry said from the doorway  
  
"Sup, Bro?" Morgan asked. And as usual the boys looked confused.  
  
"Cake & Present time, C'mon" Harry said walking towards Morgan "Hey all"  
  
"Matthew LeFay, Sean Harrison, Kevin Ford, Bryan O'Connor, and Michael Patterson, meet my older twin brother, Harry James Potter and his Girlfriend Hermione Emma Granger" Morgan said introducing the guys to her brother and his girlfriend. "Harry, 'Mione, meet Matt, Sean, Kevin, Bryan, Andy and Mike" Morgan said.  
  
"Hey" the boys said  
  
"Hello" Harry and Hermione said.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"THE Harry Potter, 'The Boy Who Lived'? Is Morgan's TWIN brother?! DUDE!" Sean asked. Morgan AND Harry rolled their eyes, Hermione only giggled.  
  
They walked inside, Harry and Morgan in front, 'cause it was their birthday. ~*~  
  
"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley, you must be Morgan"  
  
"Hi! Yepp that's me!!" Morgan said, but Ron wasn't paying attention. He was staring at Shea. She got an idea.  
  
"SHEA!"  
  
"Yea?" Shea said walking over  
  
"This is Ron, Harry's Best-Friend. Um. I'll talk to ya later, BYE!" Morgan said leaving the 2.  
  
~*~  
  
Soon, the party ended with a few people leaving. Sirius' house was HUGE; there were 3 floors, plus attic and basement. The house had 15+ rooms. The master bedroom (Sirius') was on the ground floor.  
  
On the 2nd floor, the guys slept. And on the 3rd floor, the girls had their privacy. They walked to their respective rooms & closed the door. The rooms were connected to each other and the last rooms led to a master bath. They said goodnight and were asleep by 10:00pm  
  
~*~ Meanwhile.  
  
"Matt, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure, what's up?" Matt said sitting down in they study that each floor had.  
  
"Is there anything between you and Morgan?" Harry asked  
  
"I wish there was, but she was the girl of every guys dream, not in a BAD way. Dude, don't worry! She was Jr. Captain for our Quidditch team; she's a chaser ya know? If she didn't transfer, she would've been Captain this year. She was the school's youngest chaser, like you with being a seeker, but she's a chaser. Her and her friends lit up a room when they laughed. She is an 'All-American' girl. She was always friendly to everyone that was nice to her," Matt concluded.  
  
"Wow, so that's my sister" Harry said mostly to himself, "what about that ex-boyfriend of hers, where she kicked his @$$?"  
  
"Oh, HIM, yea she kicked him bad. He was the keeper of our team, he was nice at first they were an 'All American' couple. They started goin' out in 'bout . . . April. In May, she started seeing less and less of him. They used to go to Salem, but that stopped. She saw him at meals, in class, and at practice/games. His name's Brett by the way. Okay, so a day before we left for the summer, Meagan, saw Brett and Brittany O'Neal making out in the common room while Morgan was in the headmaster's office talking to Sirius. Meagan wanted to tell Morgan, but Morgan didn't ride the train home, so she sent her a letter. Morgan went to see if Meg was right, she casually walked to Brett's house, and opened the door. Brett and Brittany on the couch, and well . . . you know. She was SO p/o'd. She kicked his ass right then and there, and don't think she's not capable of it, trust me, from experience." Matt said.  
  
"Ohhhhh." Harry said.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind, I'm tired, I'm going to bed. G'night" Matt said walking out of the study, and into his room  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did y'all like that chapter? I just LOVE Sirius's house!!! There's gonna be more romance in the next couple of chapters ;) hehehe. Well R/R 


	4. Chapter 4: The Nightmare and Realization...

Wasssup y'all!!!!!?? This is the next chapter in an Untold Secret!!!!! Hope y'all enjoy it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: The Nightmare & Realizations  
  
"So, you've managed to escape me Morgan. You're Mudblood mother thought she could save you & your brother! Hehehe! You'll never escape me!"  
  
Morgan woke up and slapped her hand to her scar. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness. That's what she had different than Harry-she had 20/20 vision.  
  
She heard Hermione scream and ran over.  
  
"Hermione! You ok?" Morgan asked  
  
"Morgan! Oh my god! I was so scared!" Hermione cried  
  
"Head to the study, I'll go get my brother" Morgan said exiting the room and heading to the stairs. She sat on the banister and slid down.  
  
"HARRY! MATT!" she screamed, jumping off the railing. Harry exited his room first  
  
"Morgan?" he asked  
  
"HARRY!" she screamed and ran towards her brother.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked  
  
"Go to floor 3's study, 'Mione & I need to talk to you" she explained  
  
"Morgan?" Matt asked groggily from his doorway. Morgan didn't realize that Harry and Matt were only in their boxers; if she did she would have either laughed or blushed furiously.  
  
"COME ON!" She said grabbing the guys' hands. They ran up the stairs and into the study.  
  
"Harry! That was so scary! I couldn't help you! Don't leave" Hermione cried into Harry's bare chest  
  
"Shhhh, its ok, I'm here I'll never leave" Harry comforted  
  
"Did you have the same dream?" Matt asked Morgan  
  
"Yeah, it was so weird, then my scar started burning, it felt as if it was on fire" Morgan said, her eyes misty. A single tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Come here, don't cry" Matt said hugging Morgan. She let a few tears escape onto his bare chest. Matt blushed.  
  
'This is how it's supposed to be, her in my arms. I feel complete' Matt thought, inhaling the scent of Morgan's hair.  
  
'This is where I'm supposed to be. God! He's so strong. Oh! He's got a 6- pack! I've found my man' Morgan thought. She smiled into his chest. "Yes! Thank you God!" Morgan whispered into Matt's chest.  
  
They sat there, in the comfort of each other's arms. Harry and Hermione were heading out the door, but Harry had to make sure that Morgan was ok. He turned around and started to say something. When he saw Morgan in Matt's arms, he decided to wait till morning.  
  
"Take care of her, she's my only sister, I couldn't bear to see her get hurt" Harry whispered to Matt. Matt winked and continued to stroke Morgan's long raven black hair.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry walked his Hermione back to her room. She had stopped crying . . . for now.  
  
"Harry" she whispered  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Let's just say, I was pregnant, which I'm not so don't worry, what would you do?" Hermione asked  
  
"I don't know, I know I wouldn't do anything negative though" Harry said "Now please get some sleep"  
  
"Ok" Hermione said & she climbed under the covers  
  
"Sweet dreams, baby"  
  
"G'night"  
  
~*~  
  
Matt was still holding Morgan in his arms way past midnight.  
  
"Morgan, sweetie, time to go to sleep" Matt said holding onto her shoulders  
  
"Ok, thanks Matt" Morgan said "OMG I'm so sorry, your chest is soaked!  
  
"A few tears won't hurt me" he joked. Morgan smiled weakly. Matt stood up and stretched his arms. He was clad in only a pair of red and black plaid boxers. Morgan looked up and down, eyeing the masculine figure. She blushed when he caught her eyes. He smiled, he like when she did that.  
  
Morgan stood up and smiled. She was wearing gray Capri pj bottoms that had softballs on them. She was wearing a matching gray tank-top that said (on the front) "Kiss it goodbye" with a large softball with lip prints, (on the back) "Life is Hard, Play like a girl". Matt smiled and blushed slightly.  
  
"What don't like my pajamas?" Morgan said smiling.  
  
"No. . . It's just. . . You look. . . Um. . . "Matt stuttered.  
  
"I look what?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Gorgeous" Matt murmured, touching her cheek.  
  
"You think I'm gorgeous . . . you want to kiss me . . . you want to hug me . . . you want to love me . . . you want to smooch me. . . "Morgan sang. Matt started to walk away smiling. Morgan pulled him back to face her. His face was inches from hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CLIFFIE! HAHAHAH! Thanx 2 every1 who reviewed.  
  
Love always! ~Me!  
  
P.S~ I'll write more ASAP! AND PLZ REVIEW 


	5. Chapter 5: Breakfast

Ok next chapter up and ready for business! Lol I hope u enjoy this and now onto the show!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Breakfast  
  
At 9:30 the following morning, the group of teenage boys were sitting at the LARGE dinning room table, reading the latest sports scores. They, of course, we still in their boxers.  
  
The boys were wondering where the girls were, when they heard footsteps on the staircase. The group of 17yr old girls, who were half- asleep, noticed that the boys they knew were only in boxers. Bree, Fallon, Ari, Shea, Kerry and Meg, stood there for 2 seconds before turning around and running back up the stairs. Morgan, being her usual self, kept walking down the stairs, in her p.j.'s. She pulled out a chair next to Harry, sat down, and grabbed the sports section out of Matt's hands, who was sitting across from her.  
  
"HEY!" Matt said  
  
"Matt, SHUT UP! It's Saturday and I NEED my sports scores" Morgan told him.  
  
"Humph" Matt said, knowing that he wouldn't win.  
  
After about 10 minutes, the rest of the girls came walking down the stairs, fully dressed.  
  
"Morgan?" Ari asked poking her head in the doorway, the other 6 girls following her lead.  
  
"Wadda ya want?" Morgan asked leaning backward in her chair.  
  
"Don't cha think you should get dressed" Meg asked.  
  
Morgan shook her head. "Nope"  
  
"Why not?" Bree asked  
  
"Because I'm being lazy and it's Saturday" Morgan explained. The boys started to laugh. She put the paper down and glared evilly at them.  
  
"Wadda ya laughing at?" She asked them. They immediately stopped and continued eating their eggs.  
  
"That's what I thought," Morgan said. "Pass the bacon"  
  
"Morgan, you hungry?" said a voice from behind  
  
"No duh Andy." She said not looking at him, knowing the voice  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I hadda visit my Grandma" Andy said sitting down next to Morgan. "What's up Birthday girl?"  
  
"My Birthday was yesterday" Morgan told him  
  
"Yea I know, here's your present" Andy said giving her a present wrapped in football wrapping paper. "Took me a while to find it, but I knew you wanted 1"  
  
Morgan unwrapped her present. It was a visor, which had 'FD and PD' on each side with the New York Mets symbol in the middle. She smiled and hugged Andy. Ron looked at them weirdly.  
  
"She's known him the longest, they practically, wait a minute, they DID grow up together" Bryan explained.  
  
"Actually, I've known Harry the longest" Morgan corrected.  
  
"Huh?" Andy asked her. "Andrew Hunters meet Harry Potter, my twin brother" Morgan said. "So, I've known him the longest, Harry bein' my older brother and all"  
  
"Nice to meet you Andrew" Harry said  
  
"Likewise, Harry, and its just plain Andy" Andy said. Harry nodded.  
  
"So we gonna eat or what?" Morgan asked, digging into the bacon she had on her plate.  
  
"Morgan, you're still in your p.j.'s." Sean said  
  
"Yea I am, very good Sean! And so are you, so why are you yellin' at me?" Morgan said. Matt, Harry, Andy, Mike, Bryan, Kevin and Ron laughed. Sean blushed.  
  
"Awwwwwww what's wrong Sean? Embarrassed cause Bree's in the room?" Matt teased. Sean blushed along with Bree. Morgan knew that Bree liked Sean, and now she knew that Sean liked Bree 'I am GOOD!' She thought smiling.  
  
"Uh-oh, Morgan's got that 'I've-got-an-idea' look on her face" Shea said  
  
"Morgan" Bree started. Morgan glanced at her quickly, smiled, then darted up the stairs and into her bedroom. "MORGAN LILY POTTER! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"  
  
"BREE I'M NOT THAT STUPID! I KNOW BETTER!" Morgan screamed from her doorway. Morgan had changed lighting fast into her bikini and ran back down the stairs with a towel.  
  
"Morgan! I'm gonna kill you!" Bree threatened. As she followed Morgan onto the pool deck.  
  
"Only if you can catch me!" Morgan said. Bree growled and lunged at Morgan. Morgan turned around and did a perfect swan dive into the deep end of the pool. When she came up, she was laughing.  
  
"See! I know you too well! You won't go swimming this early in the morning! Hehehe!" Morgan said, trying to keep her head above the water.  
  
"IN COMMING!" Kevin screamed as he did a perfect canon ball into the pool, splashing Bree.  
  
"KEVIN!" Bree screamed. But she couldn't say anymore, because the rest of the guys followed Kevin's lead, and them followed by Ari.  
  
Bree stood there pissed off at Morgan, Ari and 'The Guys'. She was soaking wet, standing there in a skimpy tank top, some shorts, and her favorite pair of flip-flops.  
  
Morgan was wearing her favorite bikini. It has light blue background w/ darker blue (and other colors on it) palm trees. (That's what I have!:-p). Ari was wearing her bright red and orange tankini that had Hawaiian flowers on it. She too had some swimming shorts. The matched the orange on her top and they said 'Beach Bum'  
  
"What? Breeanna doesn't like to get wet?" Sean teased.  
  
"SEAN HARRISON! I'm gonna---I'm gonna---" Bree said fuming. She marched up the stairs and slammed the door.  
  
"Oops" was the only thing heard from Sean's mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hey all!!!! I kno I kno u just HATE when I do that!!!! Well. As an authoress, it is my duty to leave you waiting until the next chapter! I'm sorry! Ok REVIEW! And flames WILL be used to make s'mores for my friends and me ok? Ok!  
  
~Leprechaun P.S. just you push that lil' button down here at the bottom for me! ¦  
  
¦  
  
¦  
  
¦  
  
\/ 


	6. Chapter 6: A Different View of Things

ooooooooo! new chappy for y'all! hope ya enjoy it!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: A different View of Things  
  
An auburn haired woman watched the group from a silvery pool.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione screamed as she was pushed into the pool.  
  
"Aww c'mon Hermione! Have a little fun!" Ron said laughing.  
  
"You Ok 'Mione?" Harry asked, extending his hand. A tall raven black haired man stepped behind the woman and put his arms around her waist. He, too, watched the group from the same silvery pool.  
  
"He's your son. Always the gentleman" the man said  
  
"Well, James, he learns from the best" The woman replied.  
  
"Who? Not you muggle brother-in-law that's forsure, or your pig of a nephew Lily" James said  
  
"Sirius James! He learned from Sirius!" Lily screamed. The couple continued to watch.  
  
"BOO!" Morgan said as she snuck up behind Ariana. Ariana jumped back and fell into the pool, straight into Kevin's arms. Lily smiled.  
  
"She is surly your daughter, loves a good laugh" Lily said laughing.  
  
"Just like her dad" James said, "At least she didn't take after Thomas"  
  
"Like Father, like twins, they sure have a habit of breaking the rules" Lily laughed  
  
"Look at the tall boy with the blue eyes and spiked brown hair! He's flirting with my baby girl!" James said pointing at Matt.  
  
"He's a good boy! You're not complaining about our son and his girlfriend! Do not pick on Morgan! Do you remember what she did to the Brett boy she went put with last year?" Lily asked  
  
"Yeah, & I didn't approve of him either" James said. Lily looked at him "What! I was right about him!"  
  
"why don't you pick on Harry? What about his pervious girlfriends? Huh?" Lily argued  
  
"He's a boy . . . nothing can happen to him like what could happen to Morgan, and plus, I'm her father, I'm supposed to worry about her" James concluded. She won't give in that easily. She has to kiss a lot of frogs before she finds her prince." Lily said as she saw Matt smile down at Morgan "And I think she's found him"  
  
Lily and James watched as their daughter walked into the kitchen to get some food.  
  
"I wish daddy was here to meet Matt" Morgan said to Harry who followed her.  
  
"Yeah, and mum would love 'Mione" Harry said  
  
"Somehow, someway, we'll get down there" James said, crossing his arms over his chest "My twins need me"  
  
"Voldemont is well again James, and this time, he's not going after just Harry, now that Morgan's in the UK" Lily explained  
  
"Why were the separated in the first place? And Why you sister Petunia? And why my brother Thomas and the states?" James ranted  
  
"The International Ministry of Magic thought it would be best if they were separated" Lily explained to him.  
  
"They are Potters; Potter twins always work better together. Like Kate and I" James said  
  
"There's no doubt in my mind that they are not Potters. They sure at like them"  
  
"What's wrong with being a Potter?"  
  
"I didn't say there was anything WRONG. Aww look at him" Lily said of Harry "Those Potter boys, sure know how to make a girl feel loved"  
  
"My Little girl" James said of Morgan "She's grown up, too soon too fast"  
  
"They both have" Lily said.  
  
The group walked into the house after they'd dried off in the warm summer sun. The boys entered the kitchen to make popcorn as the girls flopped onto the couch and started their favorite movie, The Patriot. They wanted to teach Harry, Hermione and Ron about what happened in America during the Revolutionary War. Matt pulled Morrighan closer to him and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"But-but" James protested  
  
"Shhh" Lily commanded. The slivery pool was left alone as Lily and James walked away   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So did y'all like that last chapter? something a little different dontcah think? R/R!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: A old foe and new friends

A/N: Hey All!! I've finally updated this story! Haha! I'm up un New York at the moment, so I'm typing the next chapter. Sorry Krys, but I don't have my notebooks, so you'll just hafta finish this from where I leave off.  
  
Disclaimer: (man I hate these!) I do not own Harry Potter or any other things/characters that may apply to it. They belong to J.K. Rowling, who FINALLY published Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Enjoy chapter 7 of, An Untold Secret  
  
Chapter 7: A Surprise  
  
"Ahh, The good ol' Hogwarts Express." Ron said as he slumped into the soft cousins of their compartment.  
  
"It's the last time we'll be heading to Hogwarts" Hermione said gloomily  
  
"The dream team reunited for the last time," the slimy voice of Draco Malfoy said as he came into view.  
  
"Go to hell Ferret Boy" Hermione said standing up to close the door.  
  
"Oh, the mudblood Granger has learned some cuss words from her disgusting boyfriend"  
  
"HEY! THAT'S MY BROTHER YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Morgan said standing inches away from Malfoy.  
  
"Who are you?" Malfoy said, pissed that a girl would dare yell at him.  
  
"Morgan Potter, what's it to you, You slimy asshole! Oh, and you are 'Draco Malfoy' the idiot that my brother talks about, I've heard about you. . . 'Draco Malfoy, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret'" Morgan said walking in circles around him.  
  
"Why I outta. . ." Malfoy said turning to face her.  
  
"What finish the sentence? You're wasting my time, LEAVE!" Morgan said pushing him out of the compartment.  
  
What they didn't know was what was going on inside his head. . .  
  
'Beautiful, fiery, just like I like them, prefect girlfriend material, if only she wasn't Pothead's sister, let's hope she's in Slytherin' His malicious mind thought.  
  
"What a long train!" A voice familiar to Morgan said.  
  
'Deirdra??!?' Morgan thought and stuck her head out of the compartment.  
  
"Outta my way . . . God you're pale, haven't you heard of SUNLIGHT?" Deirdra said pushing Malfoy out of the path that she was heading in.  
  
"Morgan! There you are! I've been looking for you, then that Jerk ran into me, God, he's creepy, STAY AWAY from him!"  
  
"Deirdra, Meet Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley" Morgan said "Harry is my--"  
  
"Twin brother, yes I know"  
  
"Let's get inside please? This train is awfully cold" Hermione said  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haha! So did ya like it? That was off the top of my head, and I wrote it in less then an hour! Go me!!!!!!!!! Well keep checking in for another chapter! I Love how Malfoy gets abused by the girls, and My twist, Harry's not gonna like it! Hehehehe!  
  
Love always, Evil Leprechaun 


	8. Chapter 8: But I thought

Hey All! Wow, the next chapter up within a week, I am good!!! hahaha. I had forgotten some of my BEST friends, so naturally I'm adding them to the story . . .  
  
Deirdra ~ Jullia   
  
Caytlyn ~ Amanda  
  
Hope y'all enjoy the next chapter! (I can say y'all, I live in the south)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8: But I thought . . .  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts" Harry said as the now large group entered the Great Hall.  
  
"Wow" Meg said eyeing the enchanted ceiling.  
  
"Ya know, I KNEW I saw you on the train, but as you know me, I'm a little blonde so I didn't come say 'Hi' just incase" a voice from down the table said. The girls (& boys) turned to see whom the voice belonged to. The girl stood up and walked to the group.  
  
"Caytlyn! I didn't think you were coming!" Shea said hugging one of her best friends.  
  
"Yeah, before we left you said that you were going to stay at Salem" Morgan said, also hugging Caytlyn.  
  
"Then I realized that no one that is important was staying at Salem" Caytlyn as she took her spot next to Ariana.  
  
~*~  
  
"Morgan, Harry there you are. I've been looking for you," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Hullo Professor" The twins answered  
  
"Could you follow me please?" the headmaster asked.  
  
Harry and Morgan looked at each other before rising from the table.  
  
"Where are you taking them??" Fallon asked. Dumbledore didn't answer.  
  
~*~  
  
"I bring you here to discuss your parents" Dumbledore finally said.  
  
"But I thought . . ." Morgan started  
  
"Thought they were dead" Harry finished, lowering his eyes towards the ground. It was difficult for him to talk about the death of his parents after living with the Dursley's for 16 years. He always wondered, 'If Aunt Petunia is related to my mum, and I've only heard great things about my mum, then how did Petunia end up so cold?'  
  
"Yes, the papers said that they were dead, but recent letters to the school grounds suggest otherwise" Dumbledore explained and handed Morgan a small envelope.  
  
"To: Mr. Harry James Potter and Miss Morgan Lily Potter.  
  
Gryffindor Common Room  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Morgan read. She slowly opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. "Harry and Morrighan, Happy birthday, first of all. I am very sorry that you could not meet us sooner. I feel deep regret that we separated you from us at such a young age. The thought of Voldemort trying to con us to join him was unbearable. Sirius did nothing wrong. Peter did. He spilled our whereabouts to the dark lord himself. I promised my self and your father, that when you reached 17, we would be reunited. And now you're 17. The birthday that your father and I have been waiting for. I don't know whether or not that you two have met, but I trust in Sirius that you did. I did not know whether to send this to James' brother in Salem, or to my sister in Surry. So I went with my favorite place, Hogwarts. I trust in Dumbledore to give you this letter and make sure that you read it. Your father and I send our love and will see you shortly.  
  
With love, forever and ever Your Mother, Lily Potter" Morgan concluded. She looked at Harry, who was in complete awe. When he snapped out of his trance, he looked at Morgan, who was misty eyed. He took his sister in his arms and hugged her. They didn't know what to do. Their parents had written them a letter. And they were 'dead'.  
  
"Mr. Potter? Mrs. Potter? Would you care to join us?" Dumbledore said. Harry and Morgan looked at Dumbledore as if he had six heads. Then, from out of the shadows, two human figures appeared. The first, a woman with auburn hair and piercing emerald eyes, stood tall and proud. The second, a tall man with unruly raven black hair and round glasses stood next to the woman, resting a hand on her shoulder. It took the twins a minute to realize that these people were their parents. Morgan took off, sprinting to the man that was her father. Harry followed suit, but ran to his mother. The family of four hugged for quite awhile until Sirius Black entered the room.  
  
"Did I interrupt something?" Sirius joked. Saw James and Lily and hugged them as well.  
  
"Well," Morgan started "that was a very interesting first day"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cliffhanger! Don't you just LOVE me for that? Do you like it? I do, then again I have to, it's my story. My friends love it also. Keep checking in because you never know when I'll write another chapter to keep y'all hanging! lol.  
  
Always,  
  
Evil Leprechaun 


	9. Chapter 9: A family reunited and a certa...

Ok Recap of last chapter: The group got to Hogwarts . . . Saw Caytlyn.Harry and Morrighan went to Dumbledore's office. They read a letter from their parents, and their parents were NOT dead!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9: A family reunited, and a certain question.  
  
"You do know that our house was destroyed, right?" Morgan asked Lily.  
  
"No, it wasn't" James replied  
  
"Wadda ya mean Daddy?" Morgan again asked. James smiled at how easily she called hime 'daddy' he missed hearing that.   
  
"What he means is, that wasn't our actual house. We knew that Voldemort was coming to Godric's Hollow, so we used the abandoned house across the street. Our house is the one with the stone pillars." Lily answered.  
  
"The really big one?" Harry asked. Lily and James nodded. "Whoa"  
  
"Where are you staying?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, I'm going to clean the house since its been unoccupied for 16 years, so We just need a place to hang until about Christmas" James said  
  
"You can--" Sirius started  
  
"You can stay here at Hogwarts" Dumbledore insisted. Lily and James smiled, as did Morgan and Harry..  
  
"Um, Professor, I was wondering where Potter was, he was not seen heading towards the dormitories" Snape said walking into the Headmaster's office.  
  
Harry turned around in his seat to face the Potions master. Then Morgan did the same, followed by Lily, then James.  
  
"Snape? How are you?" James asked.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Harry is here, as is his sister Morgan who will be joining him this year." Dumbledore said, Snape looked disgusted.  
  
'Great, just what I need, another Potter' Snape thought as he left the office.  
  
~*~  
  
"So who are you?" a group of 7th years asked Morgan as she sat in the common room.  
  
"Morgan" she answered not looking up at them.  
  
"You play Quidditch?" one boy asked.  
  
"Yep, youngest Quidditch player in a century" She told them and continued to read.  
  
"That's impossible! Harry Potter's the youngest Quidditch player in a century!" another blurted.  
  
"Nope . . ." She said closing her book and standing up, "Harry's 2 minutes older"   
  
She left the group of 7th year boys with a smile on her lips.   
  
~*~  
  
"Ok, I want to thank you all for trying out!" Harry screamed to a very large group of Gryffindors.  
  
"I'm posting the list in the common room ASAP" and with that tryouts were over.  
  
Morgan followed Harry into the common room that night. Harry had already told her who was on the team.  
  
The list read:  
  
GRYFFINDOR QUDDITCH TEAM:  
  
CHASERS: MORGAN POTTER  
  
ARIANA MORRE  
  
CAYTLYN O'BRADY  
  
SARAH BUNDY (backup)  
  
MELISSA SIMION (backup)  
  
BEATERS: MATTHEW LEFAY  
  
KEVIN FORD  
  
GINNY WEASLEY (backup)  
  
SEEKER: HARRY POTTER  
  
KEEPER: RONALD WEASLEY  
  
CHRISTOPHER KING (backup)  
  
THANKS FOR ALL WHO TRIED OUT! BETS OF LUCK NEXT YEAR!  
  
Captain = Harry Potter  
  
Asst. Captain = Morgan Potter  
  
First Game: October 17 vs. Ravenclaw  
  
"Now this should be interesting," Ariana said  
  
~*~  
  
"Um Morgan, can I ask you a very, very, very important question?" Matt asked.  
  
"Sure, go ahead" she answered  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you would like to be . . ." Matt started at a loss for words.  
  
"Yes" She answered  
  
"What?  
  
"I'd love to be your girlfriend" She smiled at him.  
  
"Well, that wasn't so bad" Matt said before he slowly leaned towards Morgan and planted a sweet kiss upon her lips.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another chapter up! Go me! Brainstorms are the best! Keep checking at!! Luv ya all!  
  
*muah*  
  
~Leprechaun  
  
P.S please do me a BIG favor and review!!!!! (See that button? Press it! And review! That's your ONLY homework I promise!)  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	10. Chapter 10: A Question

O.K. well, sry I haven't up dated in a while, I've been busy. My cousin was up and she was always on the computer, except when I was reading ff's :D This next chapter is kinda a song fic--well song chapter. . . Well, in the last chapter, Morgan and Harry got to talk to their mom and dad. They try out for the Gryffindor team. and Matt asks Morgan a very important question, to which she says yes. The song in this chapter is "When I'm Gone" By Three Doors Down  
  
This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends, Jennifer.  
  
~Song~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10: A Question  
  
"Matt, what about Ari?" Morgan asked  
  
"What about her?" Matt questioned  
  
"She likes Kevin. . . does he like her?" Morgan said, straddling him, so she could look in his face. "Please tell me he does"  
  
"Well. . . I promised not to tell" Matt started, but he didnt get to finish. Morgan jumped off of him making him say "oof"   
  
"AHA! I knew it!" she ran up the stairs to her dorm.   
  
She leaned over the banister and tossed Matt a cloak. An Invisibility cloak. She went back into her dorm and quickly told Ari that Kevin wanted to meet her in the common room is a half hour.  
  
~There's another world inside of me   
  
That you may never see  
  
There's secrets in this life  
  
That I can't hide~  
  
"What am i supposed to do with this?" Matt asked.  
  
"Hold it, I told Ari that Kevin wanted to speak with her here in 30 minutes. . . Now I'm going to tell Kevin the same thing. . . and you and me will 'set them up' so to speak" Morgan smiled and dashed off to the boy's dorms.  
  
~*~ (30 minutes later)  
  
"Kevin! There you are!" Ariana said when 'the love of her life' walked into the room.  
  
"And there you are" Kevin said, watching her blush a little.  
  
~Somewhere in this darkness  
  
There's a light that I can't find  
  
Maybe it's too far away...  
  
Maybe I'm just blind...~  
  
What Morgan and Matt witnessed was 2 people, in love but being too damn stubborn to notice. Morgan and Matt walked silently to the couple, and as Ariana moved forward they 'tripped' her and she fell directly into Kevin's strong arms.  
  
~So hold me when I'm here  
  
Right me when I'm wrong  
  
Hold me when I'm scared  
  
And love me when I'm gone   
  
Everything I am  
  
And everything in me  
  
Wants to be the one  
  
You wanted me to be  
  
I'll never let you down  
  
Even if I could   
  
I'd give up everything  
  
If only for your good  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
  
Love me when I'm wrong  
  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
  
You won't always be there  
  
So love me when I'm gone~  
  
"Sorry, I tripped over my won 2 feet, i can be so clumsy" Ariana apologized  
  
"Thats O.K." he said.  
  
There was an akward silence between the 2. Matt knew that he had to do something, anything to bring the 2 together. They walked up behind Kevin and Matt whispered ever so softly "ask her out" Kevin blushed  
  
'Ask her out? She's here, in my arms, not letting go' he thought  
  
"Um, Ariana, my I ask you a question?" Kevin asked, sitting Ari down   
  
"Sure, shoot"  
  
"Well, I've been thinking, and wondering" Kevin started,   
  
"Don't hurt yourself now" Ari joked, he laughed  
  
"I was wondering if, by any chance, ifyouwouldliketobemygirlfriend" he said this very fast, but she picked it up.  
  
Morgan walked up behind her and whispered "Kiss him"  
  
~When your education x-ray   
  
Can not see under my skin  
  
I won't tell you a damn thing   
  
That I could not tell my friends  
  
Roaming through this darkness  
  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
  
Part of me is fighting this  
  
But part of me is gone~  
  
So Ariana stood up and walked closer to Kevin, smiled sweetly and kissed him. He, ofcourse, wrapped his arms around her frame and pulled her closer deepening the kiss.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
(A/N: Do not forget that Harry and Hermione are Head Girl and Boy)  
  
They kissed, softly at first and then more passionately. Hermione helped Harry take off shirt and he watched as she slowly unbuttoned her uniform. He watched it fall to the ground and she stood there, nervously, in just a bra and underwear. He took her hand and led her to the bed.   
  
"No turning back now," he said, smiling at her.   
  
"No turning back," she said. He leaned her back onto the bed and they kissed again.   
  
"Promise me something," she said, beaming at him.   
  
"Anything," he said.   
  
"When I wake up tomorrow morning, you'll be there," she said, softly.  
  
He softly caressed her cheek. "I'll never leave" That was a promise that he intended to keep  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do y'all like? well, keep checking up!  
  
Love,  
  
Leprechaun 


	11. Chapter 11: A Secret Told

Wow! another chapter up!! yay!! Sry if the end of last chapter was. . . well, you know :D but it had to be done!!! Well lets say that happened around the end of November OK??  
  
Well on2 Chapter 11!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 11: A Secret Told  
  
Hermione made her way out of the bathroom that sunny December morning. She had been vomiting regularly that past week. It also seemed that she had gained a few pounds, but she took it as 'Thats what Hogwarts food does to you'. Harry told her to go see Madam Pomfrey, so she did. The results were shocking.  
  
"Morgan! There you are! Can I speak to you? Privately?" Hermione asked   
  
"Yeah sure" Morgan said following Hermione up to her dorm  
  
When they got there Hermione started pacing the room mumbling to herself  
  
"Hermione? What's wrong Hun?" Morgan asked walking over to Hermione and sitting her down, on the floor next to her  
  
"I just got back from the Hospital Wing, and you know how i have been throwing up this past week? Well she told my why" Hermione explained  
  
"OK so what is it? The Flu?" Morgan asked  
  
"No I'm not sick. . . Well, Morgan, you have to PROMISE not to tell anybody, especially Harry" Hermione pleaded  
  
"OK, I'll take it to the grave" Morgan said crossing her heart  
  
"Don't say that" Hermione whispered, Morgan nodded "Morgan, I'm. . . P-p-pregnant. . . and that means you're going to be and Aunt. . . because it's Harry's child"  
  
"Really?? How do you think YOUR Mom and Dad. . . MY Mom and Dad are gonna take this?" Morgan said  
  
"I don't know, please don't tell Harry OR Ron!!!!!! please!!!!!" Hermione said, starting to cry  
  
"O.K. I won't I promise, but we NEED to tell Dumbledore" Morgan said hugging Hermione  
  
~*~ (Dumbledore's office)  
  
"Lemon Drops" Morgan said and the gargoyle hopped aside  
  
"Professor! We REALLY need to talk to you!" Morgan said, and Dumbledore motioned for the 2 to sit down.  
  
"What is so urgent?" Dumbledore asked calmly  
  
"Well, Professor, you see. . . Well about an hour ago, i went to the Hospital Wing, because I've been throwing up a lot. . . and she told me why. . . please Professor, don't be mad!!" Hermione said to the aging Headmaster  
  
"I won't Miss Granger"  
  
"Well . . . You see, I'm pregnant, with Harry's child" Hermione said, lowering her eyes.  
  
"Ahhh. . . nothing to be ashmed of m'dear, I knew another couple, that had the same situation, and their daughter is sitting right next to you" Dumbledore said, with a wink at Morgan.  
  
"Really?" Morgan asked Dumbledore nodded  
  
"Well, since you don't want anybody to know, you and Miss Potter will have special classes" Dumbledore told the 2  
  
"Why me professor?" Morgan asked  
  
"Because, Miss Granger needs a friend in a time like this" Dumbledore explained  
  
"Who will be our teachers?" Hermione asked  
  
"Mr and Mrs Potter" Dumbledore stated  
  
"But they don't know about 'Baby Potter'" Hermione said  
  
"Do you want them to know?" Dumbledore asked, Hermione nodded  
  
"Morgan please go get your parents, they're in the Great Hall" Dumbledore said  
  
~*~   
  
"Lily, James Miss Granger has somthing she wants to tell you" Dumbledore said to the older couple  
  
"Well, Mr Potter, Mrs Potter. . . Morgan could you tell them please?" Hermione said  
  
"Mom, Daddy . . . 'Mione's . . . " Morgan started  
  
"Hermione's what?" James asked his daughter  
  
"She's pregnant. . . with Harry's child" Morgan concluded  
  
"Oh my god" Lily said and ran to Hermione and hugged her  
  
"Morgan take a walk with me" James said and took his daughters hand  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, that was interesting" James said  
  
"Don't be mad at Harry, Daddy, he didn't mean to!" Morgan said defending her brother  
  
"I'm not, just shocked thats all. . . I've only really have known my son since we met in September and now he's gotten his girlfriend pregnant. . . That's what scares me"  
  
"I know, and i've only known Harry since July. . . but it seems that we've known eachother forever. . . well, we ARE twins" Morgan laughed  
  
"I know, twins or not, I still love you both" James said  
  
"And I love you too Daddy" Morgan said giving her father a kiss on the cheek  
  
"Not let me see, you've got yourself a handsome boyfriend" James said  
  
"Matt? yeah, and he's a real sweetheart, I really like him Dad" Morgan said, thinking of her current boyfriend  
  
"Yeah you've snagged a good one, don't let go of him, for me ok?" James asked  
  
"Promise" Morgan aggreed  
  
"Now, about Christmas. . . "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now what did ya think of that?????  
  
I'll write more later!!  
  
*mwah*  
  
Leprechaun 


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas at the Potter's

Hey all! Im so loved! lol ok well you kno what happened in the last chapter so i dont need 2 recap  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 12: Christmas at the Potter's   
  
The crew exited the train onto Platform 9 3/4. The Potter's were waiting for them there. They went the nearest fireplace that was connected to the Floo network and 'hopped' in.   
  
The house was huge with cathedral ceilings and a beautiful staircase. It was Christmas eve and the stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hope that St. Nicholas soon would be there.(A/N u kno the story, the Night b4 Christmas!!!)  
  
"This a beautiful house Mrs. Potter" Meg said.  
  
"Thank you Meagan" Lily told the younger girl, who smiled  
  
"Didja know that it's Christmas Eve. . . and we're NOT EATING!!!!" Breeanna pointed out.  
  
"Bree's right!! Why aren't we EATING!? I'm HUNGRY!!" Ron said to the group  
  
"Ron, Hun. . . " Shea started then got a look from the rest of the group, especially Morgan, Harry and Hermione "WHAT?! Morgan calls Matt 'Hun' and Hermione calls Harry 'hun'!!!"   
  
"But Morgan's my GIRLFRIEND and Harry's Hermione's BOYFRIEND, it's only right" Matt pointed out and Morgan and others agreed.  
  
"Well. . ." Ron started  
  
"Shea!! Why didn't you tell us that you and Ron were going out?!?" Caytlyn said walking over to Shea  
  
"Umm. . .well . . . we wanted to keep it quiet" Ron stumbled.   
  
Lily looked at Ron and Shea. Then at her husband. They knew from the start, and it was obvious.  
  
~*~ (Christmas Morning)  
  
"Waaaaaaakkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeee uuuuuuppppppppppppp!!!!!!!!!!!" Morgan screamed into Matt and Harry's ears and it seemed as if they were struck by lighting the way they jumped up.  
  
"Morgan Lily Potter! Why did you do that?" Harry asked his baby sister  
  
"Yeah Morgan, why?" Matt countered  
  
"Because Harry James and Matthew Gallagher IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Morgan screamed once again waking up everyone. . . and even the dead! (A/N: She really doesn't wake up the dead, its just an expression)  
  
Then the boys pushed her out of the room so they could change from out of their boxers.  
  
"Boys" Morgan mumbled as she walked down the stairs  
  
"What about boys?" A familiar voice said, making Morgan jump  
  
"AHH! Andy! You scared me half to death!" Morgan said clutching her heart  
  
"Sorry babe" Andy said Morgan smiled  
  
"Whoa" Morgan said as she entered the living room the presents were piled high a HUGE stack for everyone there. They would also get a bigger single present the day after, Boxing Day. Except Hermione. . .   
  
~*~  
  
The group sat and talked about different things after opening up their presents. Harry stood up, not noticed by the group and motioned Hermione to come with him. She thought nobody was looking. Derdria was. She got up and sneaked out of eyesight and followed the couple.   
  
"Hermione may I ask you a question?" Harry asked his girlfriend of 2 years.  
  
"Sure Harry, you know you can ask me anything" Hermione said to him  
  
"He's gonna propose" Derdira said to no one in particular.  
  
"Ya think?" Andy whispered to her, she smiled. Her and Andy had been dating since their 6th year. (A/N: That's for you Jewellz!)  
  
"Ok, Hermione, you're the smartest person that I know, and you are the love of my life" Harry said, and as he paused he got down on one knee and took a small black velvet box out of his pocket.  
  
"Told ya" Derdria whispered and Andy kissed her cheek  
  
"Hermione Granger, would you give me the honor, and become Hermione Potter? Will you marry me?" Harry said. Hermione was crying  
  
Harry stood up, and took her hands in his.  
  
"YES! YESYESYESYEYES!!" Hermione said and kissed him square on the lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soo didja like that last chapter?  
  
i did. . . :D   
  
Next up on An Untold Secret:  
  
Chapter 13: Excuse Me?? 


	13. Chapter 13: Excuse Me?

Oh My God!!! (and yes Jennifer i kno what ur gonna say "My god 2") I havent upated this in a while! but i had somewhat of a writers block and now, thx 2 Jennifer, i dont! Only because we were talkin about it on the way back from Rock the Universe 2003 @ Universal Studios. Well this chapter, again, is dedicated 2 Jennifer cuz she helped me when i needed help (mental AND physical)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 13: Excuse Me??  
  
(A/N: ~Setting~)  
  
~Outside~  
  
"Happy Boxing Day Hermione" Harry said as he lead his fiancée outside onto the deck.  
  
"Happy Boxing Day Harry" Hermione smiled 'O.K how am i gonna tell him?!?!? Just relax Hermione, He'll understand. . ' "Um Harry, well for Boxing Day, I can't physically give you your present, but i can tell you what it is"  
  
"O.K then, what is it?" Harry asked  
  
*Deep Breath from Hermione* "Well Harry, I'm. . . I'm. . .I'mpregnantwithyourchild" Hermione finally blurted  
  
". . .HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry screamed as he picked her up and spun her around. "Me? a Father?? YES!"  
  
"You're not mad?" Hermione asked  
  
"Why would I be mad? The love of my life is pregnant with our children!!!!!!" Harry said  
  
~Inside~  
  
Morgan looked out the sliding glass window and smiled as she saw her brother and sister-in-law-to-be outside. She knew what the conversation was. She walked back into the living room and took her place on Matt's lap with his and her's hot coca. She set it down on the coffee table and looked again at her brother spinning his fiancée in circles  
  
"Harry's gonna be a daddy" Morgan whispered, laughing  
  
"huh?" Matt asked  
  
"HARRY'S GONNA BE A DADDY!!!!" Morgan said laughing.  
  
"Why didin't you tell me?!?!" Ari said, from the lap of HER boyfriend, Kevin  
  
"I'm *gasp* Sorry *gasp* I was *gasp* sworn *gasp* to secrecy" Morgan said in between laughs.  
  
*thud*   
  
"Morgan you O.K?" Matt asked his girlfriend as he watched her rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"What? You didnt think that me and Kevin coulnd't keep a secret?" Ari said,starting to laugh herself  
  
*another thud*   
  
"You two are weird" Matt and Kevin said  
  
"BUT YOU DO LOVE US!" Morgan and Ariana said, their boys nodded.   
  
"Everybody, we have an announcement to make. As you all know, me and Hermione will be getting married soon. Well, we now have an addition to that new family. This upcomming. . .July, there will be a new baby Potter" Harry announced to his friends and family. The whole room erupted in applause. Morgan and Ari were still laughing on the floor.  
  
"Morgan why are you on the floor laughing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well because, Big Brother, I KNEW ALL ALONG!!" Morgan said with her trademark grin, which no one could not smile back to. Harry shook his head and let his sister continue laughing.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Shea asked as her and Ron entered the house from their walk around the neighboe hood.  
  
"HERMIONE'S PREGNANT!" Fallon said to the unknowing couple  
  
"Excuse me?" Ron said turing to Hermione  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HAHAHA! Cliffie!   
  
Well i Dont kno what to do for the next chapter!!! Jennifer and Kryz i need your help!!  
  
Check up soon!!  
  
Love,  
  
Evil Leprechaun1 


	14. Chapter 14: Back at Hogwarts

Chapter 14: Back At Hogwarts  
  
(A/N: I'm jumping from Christmas to about March. There's gonna be a dance/ball thing this chapter!   
  
& for all of y'all that were confused with Ron's reaction...he was shocked and thought that he misheard  
  
her. Hoped that clecred somethings up. . . ENJOY!!!)  
  
The Great Hall was full of noise like always, but one side of the Gryffindor table was silent.   
  
Hermione & Morgan were discussing baby names. Hermione, as it seemed, was 5 months along. Morgan  
  
was doing execpitonally well in her classes with Hermone. No one really saw Hermione and when they   
  
did she wore baggy shirts to cover her belly.   
  
"How about Lily?" Hermione asked Morgan  
  
"Naw, Dad'll be confused when both answers when he calles Lily" Morgan laughed "what   
  
about. . . Jennifer?? I really like that name. . . Jennifer Potter. . .Pretty"  
  
"and if the baby's a boy?" Matt asked  
  
"ummm. . ." Hermione and Morgan said  
  
"DANIEL! Daniel Edward Potter!" Derdria said/  
  
"PERFECT!" Morgan screamed  
  
The whole table aggreed. But their happiness was soon interuppted. Malfoy and his 2 goons walked over the the Gryffindor table.   
  
"well, well, well, what do we have here?" Malfoy said picking uup Hermione's baby name book, "1000 Baby names? Then the rumor is true"  
  
"what rumor, Ferret?" Morgan ask as Matt tightened his grip on Morgan.  
  
"that the infamous Morgan Potter has gotten herself pregnant by a half-breed!!" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Where the hell did y'all get that? that rumor is BULL- - -! Just like YOU!" Morgan screamed  
  
"uh-oh, Morgan pissed, she cussin'" Breeanna warned  
  
"sure. But I would think that some one of such high rank would choose a half-breed over a pureblood" Malfoy retorted and walked away  
  
Harry stood up to beat the living daylights out of Malifoy, but Dumbledore was one step ahead of him.  
  
"Would you all please be seated?" Dumbledore said " i have an announcement to make. At the end of this month there will be a ball. But it is for 7th years only. If you would like to bring a younger student, you may. That is all. Thank you and Goodnight!"  
  
"Wow! that soo cool!!" Ari said as they walked to their dorms.  
  
"Miss Potter, would you accompany me to this upcomming festivity?" Matt asked  
  
"It would be an honor" Morgan said accepting Matt's arm.  
  
"Harry. . ." Ron said  
  
"What? Are you suddenly Romeo and Morgan's your Juliet?" Hermione said to Matt.  
  
"Hold on Ron" Harry said  
  
"Harry this is IMPORTANT!" Ron said  
  
"Yeah, in a minute" Harry said again  
  
"Milady, would you accompany you Fiancé to the Ball?" Harry siad bowing  
  
"Get up, you git. How could I say no?" Hermione said as Harry kissed her hand.  
  
"Harry. Malfoy"   
  
"What light from yonder window breaks, 'tis the east, and Juliet is the Sun" Matt siad  
  
"MALFOY HAS A CRUSH ON MORGAN!!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs everyone went silent  
  
"W-what?" Matt asked  
  
"Yeah, i heard him say it to Crabbe and Goyle" Shea told everyone  
  
"Shit" Harry said "that fucking bastard, when i get my hands on him. . ."  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER! If anyone it to hurt him it shall be ME!" Morgan screamed  
  
"Morgan, please" Ginny said  
  
"Ginny?" the group asked  
  
"I'm so sorry everybody" Ginny sobbed as she ran off towards the Libary"  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what do y'all think?  
  
Review please? ok!  
  
S2ya   
  
~Evil Leprechaun 


	15. Chapter 15: A vision of Voldie

Chapter 15: A vision of Voldie  
  
It was nearing 8pm when the boys started pacing the common room. They were dressed in  
  
tux's since Dumbledore allowed them. They were waiting for thier girlfirends.  
  
The guys had their backs turned to the staircase when a minute 'hem-hem' was heard  
  
behind them. They turned around & looked up the stairs. Each young lady was dressed in a   
  
different yet alike dress. The dresses were the colors of the rainbow. The girls wore  
  
little to no makeup  
  
One by one they walked down the stairs & accepted their dates arm. No one had seen   
  
anyother student. They weren't concerened. The 7th years and anyother student that was   
  
allowed to atted the ball were given the day off.   
  
"Owww!" Morgan screamed as she held her hand to her scar.  
  
"Morgan you O.K.?" Caytlyn asked. Harry look concerned. He waked over to his twin   
  
and took her hand. At the precise moment that Harry touched Morgan's hand, they shared a   
  
vision.  
  
'Voldemort lay on his back. He wasn't moving. He was dead. The death Eaters were gathered  
  
around him. Aurors were standing nearby.'  
  
"Whoa, that was weird" Morgan said when she was 'normal' again.  
  
"lets's go!" Harry said, giving Morgan a worried look.  
  
They reached the great Hall. Each of them put a hand on the great oak doors &. . . they were  
  
on the Quidditch feild & it was very foggy.  
  
"Welcome" a mysterious voice said to the group. "we have been waiting for you. I see that  
  
you are unarmed" What the voice didn't know was that Morgan never left 'home' with out her  
  
wand, and neither did Harry.  
  
"what do you want with us?" Harry screamed into the fog.  
  
"US? We only want Potter!" another voice called  
  
"Be more specific!" Morgan screamed  
  
"The male?"   
  
"Keep going" James said from behind Morgan  
  
"HARRY POTTER" a group of voices said  
  
"That'll do Lucious" a hoarse voice said "Ahhh, Harry Potter. My enemy"   
  
"Voldemort" Lily whispered  
  
"1,2,3,4?" Voldemort counted  
  
"Yeah, there's 4 of us! You gotta problem with that?" Morgan said advancing Voldemort  
  
"Who are-- Morgan, the little bitch that was protected by her brother" Voldemort siad  
  
"It's 'Miss Bitch' to you!" Morgan screamed.  
  
"well, well, well. . . I will let you 2 watch as your friends are tourtered" Voldemort said  
  
turning towards the other teens.  
  
'Oh my god Hermione, the baby!' Harry thought as he watched Voldemort glide towards his friends  
  
"Harry, you hold him off, I'll give a signal, I'll stun & you finish him off." Morgan whispered  
  
to him.  
  
"Do you think that will work?" Lily asked her daughter  
  
"It better"  
  
"Okay" Harry said and hugged his sister "Voldemort! Your quarrel, is with me"  
  
"So it is. Well Harry Potter, would you like to be tourted to insanity or be killed right now?"   
  
Voldemort asked turning away from Harry's friends  
  
"Why shouldI choose? You are going to do one or the other anyways!" Harry said "But, why should   
  
you kiil me? It doesn't make any sense. You want to kill me because of the prophecy. What have   
  
I done to you?"   
  
Morgan walked behind Voldemort towards her friends.   
  
"Y'all ok?" she asked giving each a hug.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine" Matt said kissing her  
  
"Good, now here's the plan. . ."  
  
*~*  
  
"I killed you! How are you alive?" Voldemort screamed  
  
"You couldn't kill us! We figured out a spell that wuold leave a replica of our body at the   
  
scene & we were sent to Limbo. After 17 years, we decided to come back." James explained  
  
"Then I'll just kill you again!" Thats when Morgan gave the signal  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" she screamed. Voldemort fell to the ground.   
  
"This is for my family" Harry said "Avada Kedavra"  
  
Voldemort lay on his back. He wasn't moving. He was dead. The death Eaters were gathered  
  
around him. Aurors were standing nearby.  
  
"well. . . now not only are you the 'Twins-who-lived' but now you are also the   
  
'Twins-who-saved-the-Wizarding-World' I'm very proud of you 2"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sooooooo. . . did y'all like that? I did! Keep waiting for 'Chapter 16: Finally' 


	16. Chapter 16: Finally

Chapter 16: Finally  
  
Morgan Bridget Potter started at her mug that early June morning. She couldn't concentrate, she was thinkin of that day back in March.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
"He's dead." James said as he hugged his twins.  
  
"Finally" Matt whispered  
  
They walked back to the school in silence. Harry draped an arm around his sister. She was shivering.  
  
"Baby Girl you ok?" Harry asked  
  
"What? Oh, Harry. I'm fine, really. I'm just in shock you could say. This past year was really different. I find out that i have a twin brother. Not just any brother, Harry Potter" she smiled at him "the best brother a girl could ask for. Then you propose to Hermione, she's pregnant. I find out that the Voldie dude is trying to kill me & you, *sigh* its hard on a girl"  
  
It just occured to Harry how hard it must have been for her. But, like him, she was a Potter and she was brave and could get through anything.  
  
"I love you Morg" Harry said giving her a squeeze.  
  
"Ugh. . . I love you too Harr"  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
She smiled at the nickname that he had for her. As long as he was the only one to call her that, she was O.K with it.  
  
"Morg? Is that you?" a familiar voice said from the stairs  
  
"Yeah Harr, its me. Do you want some coca?" She said summing another mug from the cabinet.  
  
"Harry sat down across from his twin. He was clad in only boxers, but she didnt care.  
  
"Where's 'Mione?" Morgan asked  
  
"She stayed at Ginny's, its bad luck for the groom to see the brinde before the wedding." Harry explained  
  
"Harr, can I tell you something?" Morgan asked  
  
"Sure anything. . .i promise I won't laugh" Harry said before she could ask  
  
"When i was little, and living in Salem, I felt as if I didn't belong. Like i was ment for somewhere else. I never felt complete. Like the moon without the stars. When I came here I knew this was where I was supposed to be. When I met you, you were the other twin. A packaged deal. Ya know? or do i sound totally crazy." Morgan said getting up to put away her mug. Harry started to laugh, "You promised!!!"  
  
"You're not crazy. . .well you're a Potter, but I know what u mean. I'm glad you're complete. I'll always be there for you, remeber that" Harry said hugging her.  
  
"Thanks. . .Now lets get you ready for this wedding!"  
  
~*~  
  
Clock struck 6. As schelduled the doors to the Great Hall opened. Harry lifted up his head. There was Ali and Carrie, George's little girls. They were 4 years old, and the flower girls. Then came Andi and her escort Thomas. Fred's kids. Andi stood in her spot as Jr Bridesmaid & Thomas stood near Harry. then Shea & Ron, Bree & Sean, and Ariana & Kevin. Harry smiled, they looked wondeful. Then came Morgan and Matt. Morgan saw her dad and smiled. She smiled at Harry, and he winked at her.  
  
The music Started & everybody stood up. Hippogriffs were flying around in Harry's stomach now. 'There she is, as beautiful as the day I met her' Harry thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I Do" Harry said.  
  
"With the power vested in me by Merlin, i now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Harry you may kiss your bride" the minister said & hermione smiled. Harry gently kissed her lips to seal thier vows.  
  
"Finally" Morgan whipered  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did y'all like that??? Happy reading! 


End file.
